Kisses Go Whack
by Lanee
Summary: Sana has been trying to get the nerve to ask Akito out, but cant. Crazy story and funny events ensue as they try to get their feelings to be known. xD xD Funfunfun! xD xD RR please!


xD YAY! I'm finally writing a Kodocha fic! xD xD~ I LOVE the anime! I love the maker even more!! XD XD  
  
::Ties half of hair into bun and proceeds to repeat 'O...ba...na...' over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over again.::  
  
::Then falls to floor laughing at self.::  
  
O.o Cinnamon donuts are good.  
  
*Reader's thoughts* =Okaaay, that was totally randomn...=  
  
::Lanee finds reader's thoughts hysterically funny, and falls on floor laughing and gasping for breath.::  
  
...  
  
Anyhoo, starting with the fic...  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
"MAMA!!!" Sana screeched, bursting the door open and stomping to and fro around the house.  
  
She was 15 now, as hyper as ever, as childish as ever, as angry as ever, as-  
  
"WHERE'S THE HAMMER?!?"  
  
Misako came putt-putt-ing around the corner.  
  
"Ohayo Sana-chan. Do you like the car? I just got a new paint job done on it!"  
  
Misako's car, presumably 'old' little car, had broken down at least 3 times a week, and had formerly needed a paint job. The bright neon red color and flashy lights she had done it over with was almost making Sana go blind.  
  
"THE HAMMER MAMA! THE HAMMER!!!"  
  
"But the paint job Sana! It's beautiful is it not? Personally, I think it's a little dull for my taste, but it'll do for the next few hours-"  
  
"WHERE IN HEAVEN'S NAME DID YOU PUT THE FREAKING HAMMER?!?!?"  
  
"Ooooh, and I got Maro-chan a car too! But it won't start; pretty hard to find a squirrel dealer these days and-"  
  
"JUST GIVE ME THE HAMMER!"  
  
"That idiotic mechanic blew out the fuse; his stubby hands were no good! Poor Maro-chan's tail is burnt! See? SEE?! It burned an entire thread of its tail!!!"  
  
Sana was fuming at this point. Her hair was blowing out in all directions, her teeth turning sharp and glinting in the dimming light, her face, a menacing expression, her hands growing claws, her clothes flapping in the dramatic wind, her-  
  
"The hammer's in the closet."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Sana strode serenely to where her mother was pointing, her clothes and hair settled to a normal posture.  
  
Fishing the huge red hammer out, she gave the screen an evil glint, a quick wave to her mama, and disappeared out the door.  
  
The only thing you could hear was her maniacal laughter fading in the distance, and Misako saying in a panicked voice, "MARO-CHAN! THERE'S ANOTHER BURNT THREAD OF HAIR!"  
  
*Squeak?*  
  
::Thump::  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
::STOMPSTOMPSTOMP::  
  
:BOOM!:  
  
"HAYAMA!"  
  
Akito didn't even turn his head from the huge sand castle he was making with Tsuyoshi at the park.  
  
"Sana-chan?" Tsuyoshi slid his glasses a bit higher up his nose. No, not like he pushed it into his nose, he just slid it higher.  
  
"OHAYO-TSUYOSHI-DAIJOBU-DES-KA?!" Sana managed to say seconds before the mammoth hammer connected with Akito's head, making the loudest 'squeak' sound in the universe.  
  
::SQUEAKSQUEAK:: "HAYAMA!" ::SQUEAKSQUEAK:: "THAT'LL TEACH YOU NOT TO LOOK UP MY DRESS EVER AGAIN!" ::SQUEAKSQUEAK:: "IF YOU DO," ::SQUEAKSQUEAK:: "YOU'LL BE SOOOOO SORRY WON'T YOU?! YES YOU WILL!" ::SQUEAKSQUEAK::  
  
Akito had a bruise the size of China, and hadn't even said a word yet.  
  
"I wasn't looking up your dress."  
  
"WHAT?!" ::SQUEAKSQUEAK:: "LIKE HECK YOU WERENT!! I SAW YOU! YOU LOOKED UP MY SKIRT!!! ::SQUEAKSQUEAK:: NOW YOU KNOW I WEAR PANTIES WITH HEARTS AND STARS ON THEM!" ::SQUEAK::  
  
"You do?"  
  
Tsuyoshi managed to press in a giggle, letting a snort out instead. "Sana- chan wears panties with hearts on them?"  
  
Sana gave him a horrified look. "HE DIDN'T TELL YOU?!"  
  
"I didn't know!" Akito accidentally squashed one of his masterpiece towers of his grand castles and winced as Sana's voice came blaring into his ear.  
  
"YOU DIDN'T KNOW?!"  
  
"I didn't look up your skirt! I was picking up some trash I just dropped!"  
  
"..."  
  
"It's true!"  
  
"LIAR! YOU'RE JUST TRYING TO COVER IT UP!!!!" ::SQUEAKSQUEAK:: "IT'S BAD IF YOU ACTUALLY LOOK UP MY SKIRT YOU PERVERT, BUT TO LIE ABOUT IT!? LIARLIARLIARLIARLIAR!!!" ::SQUEAK::  
  
Giving Akito a final bash on the head, Sana gave a triumphant nod, and whirled around, her skirt flowing in the wind.  
  
Akito managed to bend his head with the gigantic bruise on it just an inch to see under the billowing skirt and muttered, "She -does- wear panties with pink and orange hearts on them..."  
  
"HAYAMA!!!!" ::SQUEAKSQUEAKSQUEAK::  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
*YAAAWN* Sana stretched so hard her arms cracked.  
  
Yesterday had been a disaster. Sana had chased Akito around for a good hour before she accidentally landed on his beloved sand castle causing him to tie her up to the slide next to the huge clown statue she was terrified of for an entire two hours.  
  
Then, when she had bitten herself free, she had chased him around some more, then got mad at Tsuyoshi for a reason she couldn't remember and had chased them -both- around for another hour, grown tired, dragged herself home, and plopped herself onto her bed with no dinner. Summer just makes you smile doesn't it?  
  
Groaning at her sore leg muscles, her nerves rattled when her alarm rang, the pig dancing its little hula head off.  
  
"Augh, woke up before the alarm." She groaned, as she slammed the button down.  
  
Trying to lay back down to get some more sleep, she found she couldn't, so she grudgingly got up to dress.  
  
Holding up the silver and yellow striped bra, she shook her head disgustedly. It was her first bra, and it was hectic when she had gotten it.  
  
It had been the most terribulest, worstiful, awefullnessic day of her entire life.  
  
::shudder::  
  
I mean, she was 15 now right? A bra was normal for a growing girl. Especially a -vibrant- growing girl as herself.  
  
Her mother...thought otherwise.  
  
She had dressed herself for the occasion.  
  
Wait wait, let me rephrase that.  
  
She had dress Maro-chan for the occasion.  
  
Believe me, squirrels in mini wonder bras weren't...weren't -seen- around these days.  
  
Very rare indeed.  
  
Maro-chan had been walking back and forth around Misako's head as if it were a runway model. Striking poses, giving a slinky wink, and slapping its butt occasionally, it was the main subject of the whispers that rose around them.  
  
Sana stayed 100 feet away from them the entire time.  
  
If anyone had tried to talk to her, she had frantically yelled, "I DON'T KNOW THEM!" Drawing even more attention to herself and her companions.  
  
So she had tried to leave as quickly as possible, grabbed the nearest bra in sight, checked it out, and rushed to the car waiting for Misako to finish talking with a model accountant who was requesting that Maro-chan should sign up for a carreer.  
  
That bra happened to be 4 sizes too big, and Sana had refused to go back to return it.  
  
It was fun, really.  
  
Holding it up now, Sana laughed at herself and her mother. How silly they both were.  
  
She whipped her head around when she heard a tapping at the door.  
  
"Sana-chan! The commercial shoot is in 15 minutes! Hurry!"  
  
"Hai!" Sana wrenched on a nice shirt 'n shirt, gulped down a breakfast set out by Shimura-san and Rei, sped out the door, sped back in to give her mama a goodbye kiss, and whizzed to Rei's car.  
  
~*Meanwhile*~  
  
"You have to tell her!" Tsuyoshi hissed, giving Akito a sharp jab at his stomach.  
  
Akito subconsciously blocked, his karate paying off. "But she's the one who said she'd tell me when I got my black belt. I got my black belt. That was so long ago! She forgot I bet you!"  
  
"Then you have to tell her!"  
  
"But I don't want to!"  
  
"Yes. You. Do."  
  
"Fine, I do. But how? I kissed her three times already! And every time I do, she calls me a kiss devil!"  
  
"SO KISS HER IN A WAY THAT SHE WONT!"  
  
"...Like French kiss her?"  
  
"Heey that'a good idea..."  
  
"SHHH! Be quiet! She's coming!"  
  
Sana bounded into the lobby of the building "Ohayo Hayama! Tsuyoshi-kun! Why are you guys at my studio?"  
  
"O-Oh." Tsuyoshi gave Akito an obvious jab before saying, "W-we, I mean, Hayama here wants to apologize for being a pervert and looking up your skirt yesterday!"  
  
"That wasn't what you said you were gonna say!" Akito hissed into Tsuyoshi's ear.  
  
"Well, I momentarily forgot what I was going to say!" Tsuyoshi whispered back, giving Sana a sideways glance as she cocked her head, clueless.  
  
"What are you guys talking about?"  
  
"Momentarily?" Akito almost snorted but stopped when he saw Sana's funny expression.  
  
"U--uh, yea, I said I'm sorry for saying- I mean, looking up your skirt yesterday. You should really go shopping for some more conservative ones you know. You don't want to make the world go blind with those ugly legs of yours- OW!"  
  
Akito gave Tsuyoshi a glare, rubbing his arm where he was pinched. Hard.  
  
Sana was burning up by then, her teeth clenched. "Ugly??"  
  
Thus the hammer pounding began again until Sana was dragged away by Rei who came back out with quite messy hair after he all but threw Sana into the dressing room.  
  
"Sorry about that guys." Rei said giving a sheepish chuckle. "I accidentally poured extra sugar into her cereal bowl this morning."  
  
"Figures." Akito mumbled. Then he slapped his head. "I forgot to French kiss her!"  
  
Tsuyoshi only laughed as he dragged his groaning friend out of the lobby, still racking his own brain for a way to actually get these two together.  
  
Meanwhile Sana was warming up with her brand new Nori-Nori machine.  
  
The old one was gone now. About a year before, it's copy voice chip screwed up, and it only copied noises into annoying pitched that Sana -loved-. It made her sound like a chipmunk!  
  
Unfortunately our dear friend Rei-kun thought otherwise.  
  
Unfortunately after a whole night of, "HI CAR HI CAR, HOW ARE YOU?! DID YOU HAVE ENOUGH GAS GAS -GAS-?!"  
  
"I DID I DID! IT WAS STINKAAAAY! STINKAY-STINKAY-STINKAY-STINKAY!!!!"  
  
Didn't make him happy.  
  
Unfortunately, Rei-kun snapped.  
  
"SAAAAAAAAAAAANA *Deep breath* CHAAAAAAAAAN!!!"  
  
"WOOWOO STINKAY GAS! HOW ARE YOU? STINKAY-STINKAY-STINKAY-STINKAY-STINKAY WOO!!!"  
  
"WOOWOO, UH HUH! YOU AND ME, SANA AND GAS! WOOWOOWOO!"  
  
At that point, with no further ado, Rei took the machine of doom, smashed it in some newspaper, threw it in a box, which was thrown into another box, which was thrown into another box, which was stamped and sent to Australia, but was sent back because of incorrect postage causing Rei to wrench his hair in mad fury, post it again (Correctly this time), and sent it to some drunk man in a random island of Hawaii, who is now known to stagger around his viallage singing quite amusingly,  
  
"Gas, gag, *hic* gas, how *hic* are you? *hic* *fart*  
  
Yes. Poor machine.  
  
So we are back to Sana where she is now pouring her heart out in her song, and having one guy engraved to her mind. And the decision of whether she should ask that one guy out or not.  
  
Hard ey?  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
xD First chappy celebration!! ::Throws confetti and turkeys everywhere::  
  
Did you enjoy? Yes, it seems like amindless plot for now, but it will come together soon... ) soooooon... ::cacklecackle:: ^ ^ R+R please! 


End file.
